Barian World
The Barian World (バリアン世界 Barian Sekai), spelled Varian World in Japanese, is a dimension located in parallel world in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime that is a counterpart of the Astral World. It is ruled by the Seven Barian Emperors and is now in an interdimensional war with the Astral World. The Barian World was once part of Astral World and was created with the purpose of hosting any soul that possessed the power of Chaos. The world was originally small, but later expanded due to all the souls that were caught in the middle of Nasch's ancient battle against Vector. Structure The Barian World is a world made of various powerful energies resembling the Astral World, but with a darker color scheme. Like the Earth, the Barian World experiences rainstorms on occasion. Unlike Earth, Baria Crystals occupy most of the Barian World, as do red tundras. History Thousands of years in the past, Don Thousand confronted Astral in battle and was defeated, but not before a shard of his malice was stuck to him. Astral then sealed him within the Sea of Ill Intent. and Vector first meet.]] When Dr. Faker entered the Barian World by sacrificing two people - Kazuma Tsukumo and Byron Arclight, he was met by Vector. Vector agreed to use the powers of his world to sustain the life of Faker's son Hart Tenjo. In exchange, Faker was to destroy the Astral World. To that end, he began gathering "Numbers" to power the Sphere Field Cannon. However, he told other people he made the pact with Vector in order to conquer the world. Faker's son, Kite, owns a robot called Orbital 7, which was fueled by Baria Crystal, a fuel from the Barian World. Although Faker did not tell Kite the whole story, he was at least aware that the Barian World existed and was related to the "Numbers" in some way. wandering in this world.]] Byron Arclight (who eventually became known as Vetrix), was rescued by a group of Barians and granted the abilities of the Barian World. His saviors requested that he collect the "Numbers" and destroy the Astral World as compensation for their help. These abilities included the power to restrain opponents with chains, and ownership of the card, "Final Prophecy", which is capable of opening the doorway to the Barian World. Vetrix said that he trusted only two things - himself and the Barian World, as they are what protected him after being betrayed by Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival Preliminaries and Trey Duel in the gateway to the Barian World.]] Vetrix gave Final Prophecy" to Trey, which was activated during Trey's Duel against Yuma Tsukumo. It caused the gateway to the Barian World to appear, which threatened to destroy all of existence. However, Trey and Yuma cooperated to seal the gate. World Duel Carnival Finals In the semifinals of the World Duel Carnival, Vetrix used chains that came from the Barian World on Yuma. He told Astral that his own powers would not be able to affect the material, as Astral's powers came from the Astral World. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion After the constant failures of Girag and Alito, Dumon decided to send Mizar to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave Mizar three Baria Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Girag and Alito. He then disappeared into a portal and appeared in another realm, where he approached Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, which he sealed in a blank card. Following Alito's ambush by Ray, Mizar took him back to the Barian World to recover from his wounds. After Girag's defeat by Yuma and Ray, he was severely injured and forced to retreat to the Barian World. Legendary Number War Frustrated that his machination against Yuma and his allies was defeated, Vector dove into the Sea of Ill Intent to release the Barian deity, Don Thousand, who granted Vector his power in exchange for locating the seven "Legendary Number" cards that sealed him away long ago. At the same time, the Barian World began to crumble, leaving Mizar and Dumon wonder if their world was ending. Vector appeared to them, telling them that they need to find the "Numbers" before Astral recovers his powers and destroys their world. Locating these Numbers with assistance from Mr. Heartland, who had been transformed into a fly after falling into the Barian World, Vector used his power to revive Alit and Gilag. Number 96's power returned to Don Thousand upon his defeat. Thousand proceeded to lead Vector to his palace. Thousand revealed four "Numbers" with great power to Vector, who wished to go crush Yuma with them immediately. Thousand insisted that it was not time yet. He revealed a device, capable of combining the Barian World and Earth, if the malice of the human world reached that of the Barian World. This would amplify his power one-thousand fold - enough to destroy the Astral World. To do so, he needed to make more of those devices, which was where the power he regained from Number 96 would go. He instructed Vector to sit on the throne. When Vector did, Thousand fused Vector to it, rendering him immobile as the two needed to stay in the palace in order to put the power to work by building more devices. After Semimaru's defeat at the hands of Yuma and Trey, Heartland reported the failure to Vector and apologized. Vector responded that he would tolerate no more failures. Heartland revealed he had the next assassin set up - Kurage, a WATER Duelist who once served as Heartland's own mentor. Upon hearing this, Vector ordered Heartland to send Kurage after Shark and mused that whenever he thinks of Shark, his chest fills with rage. When Kurage was defeated, Kaninja came to stop Yuma's journey to Astral World, but was defeated by Quinton and Kite, who managed to send Yuma to get Astral back. While Yuma journeyed through the Astral World, he encountered Ena, who revealed that long ago, the Barian World was once part of the the Astral World and that the same world was created with the purpose of hosting any soul that possessed the power of Chaos. During this time, Don Thousand and Vector initiated their machination, sending many "Numbers" they designed to corrupt the populace of Earth, as they were to be sacrificed so that the Barian World can be merged with Earth via Dimension Fusing Devices. When Yuma returned, he started a duel with Mr. Heartland, who harmed Kite using the "Number" he obtained from Kaninja. Mr. Heartland used his "Number 1" and transformed himself into a demonic humanoid, depleting Yuma's points rapidly. However, Yuma and Astral merged into ZEXAL III and defeated Mr. Heartland, making "Numbers" Vector and Don Thousand created to be destroyed. However, Dumon managed to get Rio and Shark back as Nasch and Merag, the two missing Emperors, turning them against Yuma, Astral and Kite. Relationships Earth The Barian World and Earth have shown a strong connection with each other. Several humans who have died in Earth, have been reincarnated as Barians, such as the army of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean, Iris, the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World and the Seven Barian Emperors. Barians can reincarnate as humans, such as Nasch and Merag, who were reincarnated as Reginald Kastle and Rio Kastle respectively. Humans, who were reincarnated into Barians can acquire an alternate alien-like form and several superhuman abilities such as teleportation and energy blasts, among others which vary from each individual. According to Don Thousand, if the malice of Earth is great enough, it is possible to fuse the Earth with the Barian World, suggesting a malicious connection between the two worlds. See also * Baria Crystal * Baria Lapis * Barian * Barian Emblem * Barian glyphs * Barian's Guardian * Baria Sphere Cube * Bariarphose * Seven Barian Emperors References Category:Worlds